Kakiya: The Offer
by KakiyaFireraElement
Summary: In the epilogue of 'Kakiya,' Kagome had accepted an offer, but what did that offer entitle? A short edition to my original story to cover any loose ends. One Shot.


**The Offer**

Alright, I have some explaining to do. Originally, this was supposed to take part also in the epilogue after Kakiya returned to her full glory, but I could not find a place to put it after I finished writing. So, in the end, I left a plot hole of sorts about Kakiya's offer to Kagome. This is a mini chapter, describing the events surrounding that idea. This is set shortly after the epilogue.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, only my own character Kakiya.**

XXX

Kakiya lifted her necklace towards the sun and let its lights reflect off of the intricate design that surrounded a stunning diamond drop. The necklace was given to her by the great dog general; her mate's father and has never left her since. Upon returning to Rhoycel, she learnt that the necklace was another trinket of that world and possessed its' own sort of power. Kakiya later discovered that the necklace was made to transfer the energy of its owner to anything over any distance. Only chancing upon the discovery when she playfully put it on a stuffed toy bear that her father gave to her in Rhoycel, the stuffed bear came to life in her hands as she felt her energy being drawn to her necklace. Kakiya soon took the necklace back in fear that the bear may become dangerous with her powers.

"Kakiya!" a voice shouted.

The silver-haired guardian turned to look at the incoming figure, putting the necklace on her lap. "Good morning, Kagome." She said after Kagome was closer. Kakiya noticed InuYasha behind her, "And to you, good morning."

"Morning." He grumbled. Kakiya knew that he did not enjoy staying at InuKimi's castle, which lay in the close distance behind them.

Kakiya smiled, "You are returning today?" the pair had stayed at the castle with their children while Kagome helped nursed Kakiya back to her former health.

Kagome sat down on the rock beside her, "Yes. The children are starting to miss the others back in the village." She said referring to the children of Sango and Miroku as they often played together.

"Thank you for helping me." Kakiya said softly.

InuYasha said, "You should probably return. Sesshomaru is having…" he paused, trying to think of the word, "difficulties handling his son." He grimaced, remembering his own troubles with his children.

She raised an arched brow, "Oh?" Imagining him trying to clean up after his son or trying to make him stop crying made a smile grow upon her face and amused her to the point of laughter.

Kakiya stopped when she felt a strong arm wrap around her, "You believe I am amusing?" a low voice whispered to her.

"How did you… I didn't even feel your presence." She muttered and frown appearing on her face.

He released her and moved beside her, "A predator does not show himself before his prey."

"Sesshomaru, Ryuuhei." Kakiya mumbled a soft greeting and touched her child's cheek, who stared back at her in wonder through deep purple eyes. The necklace shifted in her lap at her movement and reminded her of what she was supposed to do. Kakiya lifted the necklace to the sun again, "Kagome…" she addressed the priestess next to her without averting her gaze, "I will ask again, you will accept my offer?"

Kagome stood up and stayed beside InuYasha, looking down at her adoptive older sister, "Yes. I will."

In one smooth movement, Kakiya stood up and faced her shorter sister. Kakiya glanced at the necklace again before she swiftly fastened it behind Kagome's neck and was now resting on upon her chest. Kakiya could already feel a small tug starting on her energy pool.

"This necklace will elongate your life; your injuries will heal faster, and prevent you from getting fatal diseases." Kakiya stepped back and stood with Sesshomaru, "It draws upon my own strength, no matter how far you are, in order to carry out those tasks." She combed through her own hair, "It will not, however change your appearance or your priestess powers, nor will it protect you from dying from a fatal wound. I should warn you, although it may not matter now, that when you are well past the age of a normal human, taking off the necklace for a time period any longer than a day, you will die."

Kagome held the necklace and looked at it, "How will it kill me?"

"If you take off the necklace now, you will age normally. However, if you took it off, say a hundred years from now, your body will quickly age to make up for the century and will only stop if you put back on the necklace." Kakiya saw the grimace on Kagome's face, "I know, not a very nice way to die, but I cannot do a thing about that." She looked over at Ryuuhei when she heard him squeal, "And… if I happen to pass away before you decide to leave this world, you too will die since I was the energy source for that necklace. But I wouldn't worry about that, unless someone killed me." She gently took Ryuuhei into her arms, "Guardians live outside the boundaries of this world, and tend to live much longer than even the strongest demons here." Kakiya sadly told her.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, comforting her. 'I'll find a way to pass that barrier.' He thought, looking down at son and mate.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you very much for this." She said touching her necklace, "You don't know what this means to me and InuYasha." Tears swelled in her eyes.

Kakiya freed herself from Sesshomaru and went to wipe away Kagome's tears, "Do not cry. I gave you this gift because I wanted you to be happy, not sad. You should go now your own children are waiting." Kakiya turned to InuYasha, "And I must apologize to you as well… If you wanted to become a full demon, the best I can do is to permanently awaken your demonic side… But I'm sure you don't want to do that." Kakiya sat back down on the rock, rocking the child in her arms, Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

InuYasha sighed, "I'm happy with who I am now, and I wouldn't want to become a full demon if it meant loosing myself." He straightened up and glared at Sesshomaru, "You had better not leave Kakiya alone when she's in labour again." He coldly told him.

Kakiya felt Sesshomaru grip her shoulder to the point that it was almost painful and immediately placed a free hand over his, "I was the one who told him to visit Rin, as I can easily reach mother's castle on my own. I did not expect my contractions to come as early as it did, but by then, Sesshomaru was already gone. Do not blame him, InuYasha."

InuYasha only looked remotely satisfied when Kagome pushed him to leave. The two returned to the castle to fetch their children and left the new parents alone in the field.

Sesshomaru sat down beside her and affectionately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "I will not leave you alone again…" he rested his forehead on hers, "You have the tendency to draw trouble to yourself." He muttered.

Kakiya giggled and looked down at Ryuuhei, who was staring at both his parents with an amazing amount of intensity, "How was Rin? She was very angry at me when I last saw her." She said sadly.

"Better. She listened to her heart and found the truth within it." He moved his head and now only watched her.

"I will see her again." Kakiya whispered to him, then rested her head on his shoulder, "I only hope that she will forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Ryuuhei squealed again in her arms as if in agreement, "Even he agrees." Sesshomaru lifted up her chin and placed his lips against hers.

Kakiya smiled into his lips, then gently pulled away, "Yes, and I don't think Ryuuhei will be needing any siblings anytime soon." She teased, sensing his passion within their short kiss.

"Oh?" he questioned with a raised brow.

Between them, Ryuuhei reached up and yanked on Sesshomaru's hair again, gaining a well-earned glare from his father. Kakiya laughed, "See? I think Ryuuhei agrees with that as well."

Sesshomaru successfully wrestled back his hair from his son and pushed in behind him before turning his attention back to his mate, "Is that so?"

XXX

There we go! Hope you all liked it.


End file.
